


[Podfic] A Christmas Gambold

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Jumpers, Christmas Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom John, Shakespearean style language, Vhristmas Decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't fond of Christmas. John has ways of making him like it.</p>
<p>    Richard never liked Christmas much, and Khan hasn't heard of it. But in their glade, they are developing a little festive ritual of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Christmas Gambold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Christmas Gambold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794250) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The title comes from lines in The Taming of the Shrew:  
> Marry, I will; let them play it. Is not a comonty a Christmas gambold or a tumbling-trick?

A Christmas Gambold: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ce0z7b3gk0mzm99/7_A_Christmas_Gambold.mp3)


End file.
